Similarities
by Red Vixen
Summary: Somehow the gang is stuck in the Kaiba mansion. Mai's thoughts. Warning: they are unusually deep.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Charictors. Red is mine though. 

I don't know where this fits in in my big sceam of stories but hey here it is.

A teenage boy sat up in his bed, a silent scream in his throat. He glanced around the room and then let out a long breath. 

"It was only a dream." He flopped back down again and let his head rest against the pillow. He looked at the ceiling and took another deep calming breath. It was only a dream, nothing more. His friends had rescued him from the shadow realm; he clenched his fists in the sheets. "It was just a dream nothing more." He told himself but he still stared at the ceiling. "Maybe a walk will help me go back to sleep." he muttered shying away from the memory of the dream. 

He sits up and puts his clothes on, and silently opens the door and steps into the hall. He glances around not quite sure which way he has to go to find a room where he can chase this nightmare away in this strange house. The sound of thunder rolls along the background and he starts down the stairs. He stops on the floor below and pauses, was that a door he just saw move? It's not my house, he tells himself and continues down the stairs to the main floor. 

"A guy could get lost in this house," he says to the shadows as he tip-toes past a room with the light on. "I wonder who is in there at this hour?" he wondered aloud once he is a ways away from the door. 

"Me that's who, and what are you doing down here Wheeler?" a voice he knows to well says from behind him. He turns around to look at the other boy who is roughly the same age as him and meets the newcomer's cold blue eyes with his brown ones. 

"Can't sleep so I thought I might raid the kitchen. What are you doing up anyway?" 

"You even know where the kitchen is Wheeler?" The blue-eyed boy says coldly as he looks at him, their dislike for each other written on their faces.

"No but I figured if I walked far enough I might just might find a map or something in this maze of yours. You didn't answer my question Kaiba."

"After awhile you get to the point where your to exhausted to sleep I thought I'd come down here and see if maybe I can find something to make me fall asleep." He replied and started down the hallway, "The kitchen's this way Wheeler." He watched Kaibas retreating back and followed him, no point in not going if the guy was going to show him where it was anyway. 

The two boys enter the kitchen and see someone else has already beat them there. Leaning on the counter is a girl about the same age as the two boys and she has a cup in her hands and looks like she's trying to find the answer to her problems in the liquid. 

"Mai, what are you doing here?" The boy Wheeler asks, the girl looks over at the two of them for the first time. 

"Hey guys problems sleeping?" she asks as she motions to a bottle on the counter. "Have a glass of this stuff it puts you to sleep like a rock." Kaiba shakes his head and stalks over to the fridge and sticks his head in, he rummages around through it and finally pulls out a can of pop. He shuts the door then walks over and sits up on the counter top. Mai looks from him to Wheeler then back again. 

"You two sure you don't remember anything about the other night?" she asks and Kaiba takes a long drink before answering. 

"I already said that I don't remember much, but if you want a whole highly amusing version talk to Red*, she probably has a better idea of what went on that night." 

"Joey?" Mai asked turning to the other boy. 

"If I knew anything I'd tell you but I don't have a clue, all I remember is a splitting headache the next morning." he said running his fingers through his blonde hair, and sitting down on a stool. Suddenly Kaiba gets off the counter and walks out the door. 

"What was that all about?" Mai asked looking aver at Joey. Joey was watching the door Kaiba had just gone through. 

"Beats me, but good riddance." Joey told her and made himself more comfortable on his stool. 

"You know I just can't figure out why you and Kaiba don't get along your both great dualists but you two are always sniping at each other." Mai said shaking her head and getting up to leave the kitchen, Joey got up to. They walked out of the kitchen and saw that the hallway was empty but the door leading into the living room was ajar and there was a muted light coming from inside the room. Joey and Mai looked at each other and Joey shook his head and kept going he didn't like Kaiba but he also didn't want to get thrown out in the rain again either. Mai watched him go and then walked over to the door, curiosity over riding a sense of giving whoever it was privacy.

She looked through the crack in the door and saw Kaiba sitting in a chair with his back to her; the top of Mokuba's head was visible over his shoulder. Kaiba was holding him protectively and Mokuba was crying into his big brothers shoulder, Kaiba began to rock back and forth slowly trying to comfort his little brother. 

Mai smiled to herself and looked over her shoulder at Joey retreating figure going up the stairs. _"They're not so different, as they think they are," _Mai thought to herself as she turned and walked up the stairs after Joey, _"They're both big brothers who care a lot for their sibling. Joey would do anything for Serenity and I was at Dualist Kingdom where Kaiba proved that for his little brother there was nothing he wouldn't do." _Mai thought of how both Serenity and Mokuba trusted their big brothers with everything, Joey was a great guy always there for his little sister and his friends. The Battle City finals came back to Mai and she remembered how when she was chained and unable to get away from Merik's attack Joey had told her that he wasn't going to leave with out her, Yu-gi had saved them there… even though Merik had still sent her to the shadow realm a part of her knew that if Joey had been able to he would have come with her. Mai didn't know much about Kaiba but she had seen his devotion to his brother and knew that if anyone ever earned Kaiba's friendship, like Red had, that they would have a powerful ally with them where ever they went.

Mai walked into her room and when she turned to close the door she saw Kaiba come up the stairs with Mokuba now lying fast asleep in his arms, Kaiba was very careful not to wake him as he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction to Mokuba's room. Mai smiled and shut the door, having Kaiba for a friend would make you a very lucky person indeed. 

* Red is a caritor that I made up. She is a childhood friend of Kaiba's. 


End file.
